The present invention relates to novel compounds in the form of 1,3-selenazolin derivatives, which can be used as raw materials of medicaments and agricultural chemicals, and a process for preparing the same.
Since heterocyclic compounds containing selenium atom have numerous physiological activities, they are considered to be extremely important compounds. The following references disclose conventional processes for preparing selenium-containing heterocyclic compounds using selenoureas.    (a) Maslankiewicz, A.; Skrzypek, L.; Niedbala, A. Pol. J. Chem. 1996, 70, 54.    (b) Keil, D.; Hartmann, H., Phosphorus, Sulfur Silicon Relat. Elem. 1999,152, 169.    (c) Shafiee, A.; Ebrahimzadeh, M. A.; Maleki, A. J. Heterocycl. Chem. 1999,36, 901.    (d) Koketsu, M.; Suzuki, N.; Ishihara, H. J. Org. Chem., 1999, 64, 6473.    (e) Zhou, Y.; Linden, A.; Heimgartner, H., Helv. Chim. Acta 2000, 83, 1576.    (f) Attanasi, O. A.; Filippone, P.; Guidi, B.; Perrulli, F. R.; Santeusanio, S. Synlett, 2001, 144.
However, since the conventional processes use chloroacetic acid for the starting material, the structures of the compounds prepared by the conventional processes differ from the 1,3-selenazolin derivatives of the present invention explained below. As is described in the above references, since chloroacetic acid has lower reactivity than α-haloacyl halides, the processes of the prior art did not allow the production of selenium-containing heterocyclic compounds at high yield.